mind_musicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natalie Goldmann
Natalie Goldmann (* 30. November 1994) ist eine Popsängerin aus Lilanien, die mit der Band Summer Girls bekannt wurde. Nach ihrem Ausstieg im Jahr 2019 arbeitet sie als Solokünstlerin. Leben 1994-2016: Kindheit und Karrierebeginn Am 30. November 1994 ist Natalie Goldmann als Tochter eines Handwerkers und einer Jazzsängerin in Lilanien geboren. Sie besuchte eine normale Grundschule, ehe sie eine Kunstschule als Internat in Grünland besuchte. Sie lernte dort Elli Zenker kennen, welche mit ihr in eine Klasse ging. Sie nahm dort Gesangsunterricht und hatte auch einige Auftritte vor einen meist kleinern Publikum. Im Jahr 2013 absolvierte sie die Kunstschule und kehrte zurück nach Lilanien. Der Kontakt zu Zenker brach nicht ganz ab, sondern fand meistens nur noch über E-Mail statt. In Lilanien versuchte sich Goldmann als Solokünstlerin, scheiterte jedoch. Sie nahm Ende 2015 an einem Gesangswettbewerb teil und belegte dort Platz drei. Durch diesen wurde Zenker wieder auf Goldmann aufmerksam und kontaktierte diese. Die beiden begannen zusammen Lieder zu schreiben, die sie sogar einschickten, jedoch keiner wollte. Goldmann und Zenker lernten Ende 2016 Sarah Fichter über das Internet kennen und schickten sich ihre Songs hin und her. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, sich zu treffen und suchten gemeinsam im Internet nach weiteren Mitglieder, um eine Band gründen zu können. Sie stießen auf Nadine Netzki und Laura Bliss, die Goldmann am Anfang nicht in der Band wollte, da es zu Auseinandersetzungen kam. 2017-2019: Durchbruch mit den Summer Girls Das Debütalbum der Band wurde im August 2017 veröffentlicht und trägt den Titel Summer Girls. Die Single To the Beach brachte den fünf Mädchen große Aufmerksamkeit und machte sie über Nacht zu Stars. Im Jahr 2018 folgte das zweite Album This is the Truth, welches sich fast doppelt so gut verkaufen konnte wie sein Vorgänger. Auch die zwei Singles Do You Feel It? und Oh Boy wurden weltweit zum Erfolg. Im selben Jahr stieg Laura Bliss aus der Band aus, da es gehäuft zu Streitigkeiten untereinander kam. Ihr Hauptgrund die Band zu verlassen wäre aber Goldmann gewesen. 2019 veröffentlichten sie das dritte Album All Together Now mit den Hitsingles Now We Are (Stronger), This Time und I Don't Like It. Im selben Jahr verließen Goldmann und Zenker die Band, um sich auf ihre eigenen Projekte zu konzentrieren. 2020-2024: Natalie und Life Goes On Nach ihrem Ausstieg aus der Band begann Goldmann sofort Lieder zu schreiben und aufzunehmen für ihr erstes Soloalbum. Die erste Single Free erschien am 6. Juni 2020 und wurde in Lilanien und Grünland mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Auch die zweite Single It Is war einigermaßen erfolgreich. Sie erschien eine Woche vor ihrem ersten Album Natalie, welches am 8. Augsut 2020 veröffentlicht wurde und sich weltweit über eine Millionen mal verkaufen konnte. Aus dem Album wurden noch drei weitere Singles ausgekoppelt, welche aber alle nicht an den Erfolg der vorherigen anknüpfen konnten. 2021 war sie in dem Lied Roll It von Zero G und im Lied Du von Tina Toffie zu hören. Im Jahr 2022 begann sie mit den Arbeiten für ihr zweites Album mit dem Titel Life Goes On. Sie bekam ein Plattenvertrag für fünf Veröffentlichungen bei dem Label Golden Records. Die erste Single aus dem Album wurde Anfang 2023 veröffentlicht und trägt den Titel Lifesaver. Der Song konnte sich in einigen Ländern platzieren, wurde aber zu keinem großen Erfolg. Auch die Singles Come to Me und I'll Keep Loving You waren keine Erfolge. Mit dem Rapper Soler nahm sie für sein Album auch die Single I'll Keep Loving You (Til the End of Time) (Pt. II) auf, welches eine Fortsetzung ihrer Single I'll Keep Loving You ist. Der Song platzierte sich auf Rang 50 in den Charts von Goldenland. Am 17. Januar 2024 wurde ihr erstes Livealbum Natalie Goldmann Live veröffentlicht, welches später in Grünland für über eine halbe Millionen Verkäufe mit einer goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet wurde. Ebenfalls in dem Jahr veröffentlichte sie die Single There Won't Be a Change. 2025-2028: Harder Than a Stone und Vertragsauflösung mit Golden Records 2029-heute: Pause und Comaback mit Rund um die Welt Diskografie